Fun on All Hallows Eve
by catrod1992
Summary: Hard working Ishizu is forced to go to a party by her brother Malik. Once she is there well a certain blonde help her learn how to have some fun. MaixIshizu. Warning contain girlxgirl love and adult toys.


I glared at the costume with the deepest disgust. I looked up at young man standing in front of my desk. His blonde platinum hair is shoulder length, while his lavender eyes stared at me with some hope. My younger brother Malik, smiled at me with a sheepish grin. I sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of of my nose.

"Please Ishizu, I promise you will have fun" he said

"What fun could I possibly have in that" I said

I pointed to the Cleopatra costume or what should be a queen of Egypt costume. It was merely a harlot's outfit. It were white dress which could barely cover most of my body. Along with the dress is a gold silk belt, false costume jewelry and bracelet cuffs with had silk sash attached to the dress. I pushed the costume away from my desk but, Malik pushed it back towards me.

"Ishizu comes on it is Halloween" he said

"I said no Malik, this costume is ridiculous" I said with slight hatred

"Please Ishizu, learn to live a little" he bugged

"I know how to live Malik" I said

"Oh really, when was the last time you had fun" he asked

"I have plenty of fun" I said

"When" he asked

"When the museum received a new shipment of artifacts" I said

"Ishizu that's not fun, I mean when was the last time you have gone clubbing?" he asked

"I have no time for clubbing, it's just time wasted" I said

"But, it's fun time wasting. Besides I will go with you and so will Rishid" he said

"I said no Malik" I said

"Please Ishizu, I never asked you to do anything like this before" he said

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed the bridge of my nose once more. Malik did have a point, I haven't gone "clubbing"…It's not that I don't want to it's just…Those places are so loud and they are too many intoxicated people looking for a "good" night. Malik held my hand and stared into my eyes.

"You need to go out sis…we been in the darkness for too long. This will be fun, if it isn't then we can leave when you want" he said

"Fine, at the first sight of trouble we are leaving" I said

"Deal, now go get ready so we can leave" he said with excitement

Malik rushed me out of my office and into the nearest bathroom along with my costume. He pushed me in gently and closed the door behind me. I looked at the costume once more and sighed heavily. Why do women chose to wear such outfits on this day? All Hallows eve was meant to be the celebration of the blurring of the line between the spiritual world and the living world. Not to go around the city like a harlot.

I sighed once more and painfully dressed into the costume. The skirt of the costume reached only to my mid-thigh revealing how long my legs truly were. The top of the costume was also a problem, it was a bit tight making it a bit hard to breathe. A knock came on the door, I opened it to see it was Rishid. He smiled gently and held out a false cobra crown.

"Malik said this would complete your costume" he said

"Thank you Rishid" I said

I noticed the costume Rishid, he wore a long black robe which reminded me of the Grim Reaper. He stepped back and revealed his costume a little more.

"Is this alright" he asked

"Yes, are you going as the Grim Reaper" I asked

"No, I am Ghost face from Scream. My mask is in the car" he said

"Well you look good" I said

"You do too, I really didn't think you would wear a costume like that" he said

"Malik chose the costume" I said with slight annoyance

He couldn't help but chuckled, I grabbed my clothes and walked with Rishid to the car. Malik was waiting by a white 2008 accord. He wore a blue suit with strange white ruffles coming out at the collar of the shirt. He also wore black fames glasses. He smiled at me and held my hands.

"You look amazing Ishizu" he said cheerfully

"You do understand I am doing a lot" I said

"I know but, I promise you will have so much fun" he said

"What are you supposed to be" I asked

"Austin Powers" he answered as he strike a pose

"Interesting" I said

"Come, we have to hurry if we want to make it to this club" Rishid said

Malik nodded his head, we got into the car. Rishid sitting at the driver's seat while me and Malik sat in the back. Malik helped me put on a bit of eye shadow, lipstick and eye liner. He also helped me put on the crown. I thanked him and looked at the window. It was already dusk, the city was preparing for the long night of All Hallows Eve. I even saw a few children walking around the city with the parents asking for treats from unknown strangers. I smiled gently, they must be having such fun…I sighed heavily and leaned back in my seat.

"You ok sister" Rishid said

"Yes…I just can't help but wonder" I said

"Wonder what" Malik asked

"...what would it have been like if we had grown up with going to house to house asking for sweet treats..." I said

"…it would have been amazing" Malik said

"…but all that matters is the fun we are going to have tonight" Rishid said

"Yeah, we are going to party till we drop dead" Malik cheered

I couldn't help but chuckled at Malik's comment. I smiled gently. If it went for Rishid and Mailk, I would still go through life without knowing what it's like to experience things such as going to clubs or just having nonsense fun. Maybe tonight will be fun…even though I am wearing this ridiculous costume.

As the beginning of the night arrived, Rishid parked the car in a large parking lot, loud music could be heard which coming from a warehouse. We got out of the car and headed over to the warehouse. Many people were already there, dressed like ghouls, fools, or even harlots. I walked over to the bar while Malik pulled Rishid over to the dance floor. A man dressed like a gruesome clown looked at me and smiled.

"What can I get for you my queen" he asked

"Just water please" I said

"Sorry your highness all we have here is alcohol and soda" he said

"Then I would like a soda please" I said

He pulled out a can of pepsi then poured it into a clear orange cup. I thanked him and slipped the drink slowly. I turned to the dance floor to see Malik dancing like a buffoon while the masked Rishid danced to the beat. I chuckled softly and drank my drink in silence. I suddenly felt someone wrapped their arm around my waist. I turned to see a man dressed like a pharaoh, I could easily smell alcohol on his breath. He smiled drunkenly at me and eyed my body.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here alone" he said

"I am not alone I am with my brothers. Please remove yourself away from me" I said with a strict tone

"Awww don't be that way babe, I can show you a good time" he said

I felt his hands slide down my hip, I dropped my cup. I tried to push the man off of me but only held me tighter. I looked for Malik or Rishid but they were nowhere to be found. I began to panic a bit.

"Come on, I promise not to hurt you much" he chuckled

"Let me go" I growled

Then someone grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I looked to who it was, a woman dressed in tight black latex from neck to toes, which had been stitched together white stitching. A latex mask covered her head, it was also stitched together with white stitches. On top of her head was a pair of pointed cat ears. She pushed the man's arm up in a painful angle, the man let out a whimper in pain.

"You should pick on people your own size. Now beat it" she hissed

She kicked the man in the back, he glared at her and walked away. I looked at the woman in surprise, she smiled gently at me then picked up my cup.

"Um thank you miss" I said

"You're welcome, couldn't let a pervert have his way with you. But I am sorry about your drink" she said

"It's fine, it was just soda" I said

"Let me get you another" she said

"No no, it's fine" I said

She smiled gently, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar. She ordered a soda and other one but with alcohol. I sighed heavily and looked around once more for Rishid or Malik. Where could those two gone? The cat woman leaned against the bar and looked at me.

"You don't recognize me do you" she said

I looked at her a bit confused, her eyes are a deep shade of violet and her lips are a dark shade of red. They look familiar but I am not sure who they belonged to.

"Sorry but, I don't remember you" I said

"I am Mai Kujaku, from battle city" she said

"Oh, sorry Ms. Kujaku I didn't recognize you" I said

She giggled softly, the bar tender handed us our drinks. I briefly met Ms. Kujaku after battle city…I apologized to her for what…for what happen to her. She said she would be fine and she had thanked me for the apology. We didn't talk since then. Ms. Kujaku sipped her drink slowly as I did, I once more looked for Rishid and Malik. I saw them in the middle of the crowd dancing like crazy.

"So what brings you here Ishizu" Ms. Kujaku asked

"My brothers thought it would be a good idea to come out here" I said as I pointed them out in the crowd

"Malik and Rishid right" she asked

"Yes" I said

She looked at them for a moment then giggled. I sipped from my drink. Ms. Kujaku and I continued to make small talk, we talked about what we had been doing since the battle city tournaments. Ms. Kujaku had been on travel for a bit, and she had become the champion for several dueling tournaments.

"That is amazing Ms. Kujaku, to be champion in different tournaments" I said

"You can call me Mai, Ishizu" she said

"Mai, you seem like a very strong duelist" I said

"…not strong enough for battle city" she said

"I'm sorry…I didn't mind to bring that up" I said sadly

"It's fine…it's things like that which can make you stronger" she said

"Still…I am sorry for what happen…you must have been in terrible pain…" I said softly

She remained silent, then she sipped from her drink. I looked down at my feet…I can't imagine the type of pain she had gone through…being alone in the dark realms of the shadows…it must have been horrible. I felt Mai lace her hands with mine, I looked at her. She smiled gently then pulled me over to the dance floor.

"Mai, what are you doing" I asked

"We are going to dance, you need to wipe that sad look off your face" she said

I stopped in mid track, Mai looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong" she asked

"…I can't dance" I whispered

"That's ok hun, you don't really to know how to dance" she said

She pulled me over to the middle of the dance floor, then she began to move to the beat of the music. I felt my body stiffen up, Mai smiled gently and wrapped her arms around my waist. I blushed heavily, she slowly started to move my body to the beat.

"See just like this, just move to the beat" she said

"Thank you" I said

I felt my face redden with embarrassment, why is she dancing with me like this…I thought…only men and women danced like this…especially when…it's a slow song. I felt Mai place a kiss on my forehead, I could feel my face redder more.

"Relax Ishizu, it's just a dance" she said

"I can't…it is embarrassing" I said

"What is embarrassing" she asked

"Dancing with another woman…" I said shyly

Mai chuckled softly, she pointed to the right. I looked at where I was pointing and my eyes widen as big as saucers. There were two other woman with each other's tongues down each other's throats. I blushed heavily at the two's actions

"There is nothing to be ashamed about Ishizu" she said

"…do they not have any shame, they are many people who can see them" I said

"Mostly likely not but, it's just having fun and getting to know people" she said

"…I don't understand how that can be fun" I said

"Let me show you" she said

All of a sudden, Mai cupped my chin and pressed her lips against mine. I felt my whole face turn bright red, she giggled softly and licked my lips gently. I didn't know what to do…this is all new to me…I slowly opened my mouth. Mai thrust her tongue into my mouth, I could easily taste the small amount of alcohol on her tongue along with a bit of pepsi. I slowly rubbed my tongue against hers, she giggled softly and began to rub her tongue against mine…the feeling was so strange…I can't even label it….it was very pleasant…

I don't know how long we were kissing for but, Mai broke the kiss leaving me panting for breathe. She smiled gently and kissed my forehead. I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Want to go back to my place for some more fun" she asked

"What kind of fun" I asked

She winked at me then I blushed heavily at her suggestion. She cupped my chin and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"Do you still have your V-card" she asked

"Yes…" I whispered

"I won't force you into this Ishizu" she said softly

"Will you be gentle" I asked

"Of course" she said

Mai held my hand and lead me out of the warehouse. Everything became a blurr, all I remember is getting into Mai's car, then arriving at her apartment, and we started making out heavily. Mai lead me to her bedroom, our lips never left each other's. I felt the back of my legs hit a bed, Mai gently pushed me down breaking the kiss.

She reached for the back of her mask, she gently pulled it off. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her beautiful latex covered body. I blushed heavily, she was even more beautiful than I remember. Her skin glistened with the small amount of sweat mostly likely from wearing the mask. She turned around and lifted her hair up revealing the zipped at the back of her neck.

"A little help please" she asked

I nodded my head, I got up from the bed and gently pulled the zipped all the way down revealing a bit more of the blonde's flesh. The zipper went all the way down near her bottom, I carefully pulled down the leather. With each part of newly revealed flesh, I gently kissed tasting the bitter sweet sweat of her body. Mai sighed in relief as her body became free of its tight latex clothing. She stepped out of her suit then turned around showing me the most gorgeous sight I could have ever seen, her nude body. I could almost faint at the sight of the naked blonde before me. Mai chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Do you like this sight" she asked

"I do…what happen to your undergarments" I asked

"I couldn't wear it with the costume. Now it's my turn to undress you" she purred

Mai reached for the back of my costume, she carefully unzipped the costume then slowly pulled it down to the floor. I blushed heavily as I was exposed to the gorgeous blonde in my white push up bra and white sparkle G string. The blonde chuckled softly, I looked at her there was a light blush of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Look at you, you are just as beautiful as a desert flower" she said

"…You are just as beautiful Mai" I said

"Oh really" she said

She kissed my lips once more, this time I quickly thrust my tongue into her mouth. This took her by surprise, so I began to explore her mouth. She purred softly, I felt Mai unclip my bra and carefully removed it from my body. I gasped as the cool air touched my breasts. I was about to cover them until Mai stopped me.

"Should I stop?" she asked

"It's cold" I said

"Oh then let me warm keep them warm" she purred

Then Mai took both of my breasts into her hands, I arched a bit and moaned softly. Mai purred softly and gently massaged my breast. I could feel my legs growing weaker and weaker by the second, Mai saw this and gently pushed me onto the bed once more.

"May may, what big breast you have Ishizu" she said

"Oh but they are not as big as yours" I moaned softly

"True but, they are still pretty big and what lovely dark nipples you have" she said

Mai suddenly took my right nipple into her mouth, I arched my back and moaned out loudly. She smiled and began to suck lightly as her left hand began to gently toy with my left nipple. I felt something deep inside me stirring greatly. Mai began to bite my nipple roughly, I arched my back and moaned out her name.

"Mai, please stop…I feel something coming" I moaned

She didn't listen to me, she just switched nipples only this time she was pinching and biting so roughly. I couldn't hold it back any long, I felt a great wetness in between my legs. My eyes widen…did I…just…

"I am so sorry Mai" I said quickly

"For what, it's normal to have an orgasm" she said

"But…didn't I…too soon" I said

"It's ok Ishizu, you're still new to all of this. So your body is still sensitive but, I promise to make everything feel wonderful" she said

She leaned over the side of the bed and reached into one of the drawers, she pulled out a few strange shaped objects. One of them is large purple stick which sparkled with some glitter. Another was about half the size of the purple stick but, this one has a rabbit like object on its side. And the last one was egg shaped with a remote and a cord attached to it.

"What at these" I asked

"Just some toys" she said

"I don't know toys like any of these" I said

"You really are a virgin aren't you? You see Ishizu, these are toys adults use. This long one right here is a double dildo, this other is a rabbit, and this small one is a vibrating egg" she explained

"The double dildo seem big…will it hurt" I asked

"For a little bit, but like I said I will be gentle with you Ishizu" she said

She picked up the "rabbit" and handed it to me, I looked at the object curiously. Mai laid down on the pillows and spread her legs out. I blushed heavily as she was completely exposed to me. I saw her entrance dripping a bit with lust, she had a small patch of blonde hair just above the entrance.

"Now, I want you to use that toy with me" she said

"I don't know how" I said shyly

"I will talk you through, just start by gently rubbing the tip against me" she said softly

I nodded my head and gently pressed the tip at her entrance, the blonde nodded her head. I shyly started rubbing the tip against her entrance. Mai arched a bit and panted softly. She then told me to put it in her, I did as told and slipped in the "rabbit" all the way in until the ears gently touched her clit. Mai arched her back and moaned in delight, I shivered slight at the sound of her beautiful cry. I carefully pulled the "rabbit" out then pushed it back in. Mai cried again this time she cried a bit louder.

"Oh Ishizu" she said

"Yes Mai" I said

"I want you to press the button near the bottom" she said

I did as she asked, the "rabbit" started vibrating Mai panted softly and pushed down against the "rabbit". Her moans are like the sweet sonnet of Bastet, the goddess of music. I gently moved the "rabbit" around, she moaned my name and arched her back. I felt a bit more confident and pushed the next button.

"Oh gods, Ishizu you're so good" she moaned

"Thank you" I said softly

"Now pull out" she said

I slowly pulled out the "rabbit" to my disappointment, I did wanted to use the toy on her more. The tip of the toy dripped with Mai's juice. I shyly licked the tip, the taste was strange yet sweet. I couldn't help but, moan at the addicting taste of the blonde's juices. I took more of the toy into my mouth, savoring each drop of the sweet juice. I felt the toy pulled away from my mouth, I looked up to see the lustful eyes of the blonde. She gently fisted her hands in my hair, then she pressed her lips roughly against mine. Her tongue pushed into my mouth licking everything it could. Mai moved so I was beneath her, her hands wonder my body memorizing every curve. I arched as I felt her gently rubbed my womanhood, she smirked and pulled my G string up making it rub against my womanhood. I broke the kiss and cried softly, as she continued to put on my undergarments.

"Oh Mai, so good. Ah…I think I'm gonna" I panted heavily

She stopped and chuckled softly, I looked at her and whined softly. She kissed my forehead then held up the double dildo, I whimpered at the size of the toy. It look like it would be painful to take in, Mai kissed my forehead once more and removed my undergarments. She kissed one of the tips of the toy then gently started rubbing it against me. Then I felt it slowly enter me, my eyes widen and I tried to pull away. The blonde stopped me and held my hips gently, I felt the blood slowly drip onto the bed. I started to cry from the pain.

"Mai, please stop. It hurts to much, take it out" I cried in pain

"I'm sorry Ishizu, the first time is always the worse. This might help with the pain" she said

She picked up the vibrating egg and pressed it against my clit, she then turned it on. I arched up and moaned in delight. She smiled and rubbed the egg around my clit, the pain immidently began to fade away and turn to pleasure. I gently thrust against the dildo, the vibration and the penetration combination felt amazing. The blonde turned the vibrated off and pulled it away from me. I whined softly at the loss.

"I was so close" I whined

"I know but, you can't leave me out of all the fun now can you" she asked playfully

"I guess I can't" I sighed softly

She kissed me once more, she slowly penetrated herself with the other tip of the toy. She gasped softly and laid down. She moved until she took half of the toy into her beautiful body, I also did the same and took the other half of the toy into myself. I whimpered softly as I felt myself being forced to stretched to a bit. Mai placed her legs above mine and pulled me closer to her entrance. I moaned loudly as I felt her entrance touched mine. I slowly began to rub my entrance against her's, at the same time the toy inside me moved.

"Oh Ra almighty" I moaned loudly

"Mmm feels amazing doesn't it" Mai purred

The blonde began to thrust down forcing the toy deep into me, I arched up and thrust back. Mai purred, we started to develop a rhythm of thrusts and sweet cries. I clutched tightly onto the bed sheets as I felt the pleasure swim through my entire body. Sweat start to collect on our skins, I threw my head back and continued my rhythm of my thrusts.

Mai raised her hips a few inches off the bed and started to thrust deep into my body. I screamed in pleasure and thrusts back along with her. Mai moaned out my name and moved to a faster pace.

"Oh Ra, oh gods it's so good" I moaned loudly

"Mmm isn't it" she panted softly

"Ah I think I am gonna oh" I moaned

My body, it felt so hot it feels like the sun's heat itself was swimming through my body. My heart was racing oh gods, it was beating faster than any drum beat could match. I cried out Mai's name and I felt a rush go through my body, it felt as if I am had been struck by lightning. I panted for breath, in Ra's name that was amazing. I slowly pulled the toy out of my body, the blonde did the same thing. I slowly crawled up and cuddled close to the blonde. She smiled happily and stroked my hair.

"Did you have fun" she asked

"Yes, this was a very fun Hallows eve" I asked

"Want to try it again some other time" she asked

"I would love to" I said as I smiled happily

===the end===

Cat: always wanted to do this FIRST X3

Mai: *confused* huh?

Cat: there are no sexy MaixIshizu stories so I decide to make one, although it did take me a year to finish

Mai: *glares at Cat* you are a pervert

Dark: yes she is X3, yay more stories

Ishizu: *sighs* they are worse than Malik

Hikira: at times

Cat: X3 hope everyone enjoyed it

Dark R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
